


Heart Rate Challenge

by primr0se



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Heart rate challenge, Sexual Tension, Teasing, love island the game - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primr0se/pseuds/primr0se
Summary: “Deep breaths, mate.” Noah sympathized.“Nah, mate,” said Bobby as he placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. “it’s wrecked.”





	1. Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Are you sick of heart rate challenge one shots? If so, soz. I loved the idea of loyal MC doing this for our baker boy.
> 
> Inspired by Buttons by PCD. Bobby’s POV.

“You alright, Graham?” Bobby joked as he watched the sailor try to cool down. His typical pale complexion had flushed a deep red after Marisol twirled her hips against his. The boys laughed along with Bobby, knowing full well the affect the salsa dancer had on him. He watched as her she walked away, disappearing into the villa before replying.

“Laugh while you can, lads. I can’t wait to see your face once your lass comes out.” Graham retorted, giving the Scottish accent a shot.

Tonight, the islanders were taking part in the heart rate challenge. When they first got the text, Bobby was under the impression it was nothing more than your typical dance off, so after he learned it was more of a lap dance off, he was instantly bricking it. Luckily for him, the girls were up first and he could write off those insecurities for future Bobby to worry about.

So far, the majority of the girls already came and went. Bobby’s heart pounded against his chest with the beginning of each song, only to be steady himself with a deep breath upon seeing one of his friends and realizing it wasn’t his girls turn yet.

“You’re telling me. I bet the anticipation alone has single handedly ruined my score.” Bobby half joked, his knee bouncing up and down anxiously. He knew she had something special up her sleeve considering each of the girls before her had taken their place on his lap, donning an over the top sexy costume, and whispered in his ear, “just wait until you see her.”

A deep, sultry beat began playing and his heart betrayed him once again, eyes burning holes in the door that lead outside of the villa.

“Hi, boys.” She said, projecting her voice enough to be heard over the music, but without shouting to keep her calm demeanor. Bobby felt his breath get caught in his chest as he watched her strut down the stairs, absolutely blown away by her outfit of choice.

There she was in all her beauty, wearing one of his button down shirts, which she chose to button up completely. Noticing the clear gasp of approval on Bobby’s face, she did a cheeky twirl that showed the stunning curve of her back side peeking out just below the end of the fabric. His eyes twinkled as he took her in. He shifted his gaze down her legs, thinking of the many nights he’d spent between them, until he reached her feet, where she chose the highest heels he’s seen her in yet.

He’s day dreamed of a moment similar to this more times than he’d like to admit. There was nothing sexier to him than waking up next to his lass, baking some fresh pastries for the two to share as she sleeps in, and being greeted by his love in nothing but his shirt from the night before. As much as he’s loved his time in the villa, he was much more excited to get home and live a normal life with his best friend along side him.

Bobby was anything but a possessive partner, but the thought of her wearing his shirt as she grinded against the other boys…it was a true testament to her loyal character. He watched with hungry eyes as she made her way to Gary, who was sitting furthest from his own end, and knew he was in for a painful wait. 

Gary’s eyes seemed to be captivated by hers as she took his lap, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and rolling her body along with the music. Bobby watched as his friend stayed respectful, hands planted at his sides, but turning a crimson color, without a doubt flustered. Suddenly, she flipped her hair to her right and brought her lips close to Gary’s ear. Bobby studied Gary’s reaction; he was now down right flushed and looking more than eager. For a moment, Bobby’s head tilted, wondering what on earth they could be talking about…until Gary brought his hands to the top of her shirt, deftly unfastening the first button and revealing a teasing amount of cleavage.  
Bobby held in a groan. All at once, the song and outfit choice came together. 

His lass smiled as she stood up, briefly, before spinning around finding her place on Rahim’s lap. She pressed her back against Rahim’s chest and grinded into him. Her eyes met Bobby’s gaze and he bit down on his lip, entranced by the way her arms coiled around the other man’s neck. She tilted her head and whispered into Rahim’s ear. Rahim nodded, hands coming from behind her body and struggling to undo the next button as his hands shook with nerves. The slight pause didn’t phase her, though. Instead, she took the time to send a reassuring wink Bobby’s way. In return, he broke out into a smile and folded his hands, covering his mouth in pure disbelief that she knew exactly how to wind him up.

When Rahim finally got done with that pesky button, Bobby was able to see small details of black, lace lingerie hiding underneath. It took him back to the first (and only) night they’ve spent in the hideaway since arriving in the villa. He remembered toying with the straps that night, hands shaking with anticipation, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea someone as perfect as her would want to be with him. 

She made her way from Rahim to Elijah, who welcomed her dance warmly. Her hands were on other side of his head, giving him a perfect view down her loosely buttoned shirt. Bobby’s fingers drummed against the seats of the fire pit, becoming more impatient with each button undone. 

“Deep breaths, mate.” Noah sympathized, noticing how worked up Bobby was getting. He took a moment to reflect on the reality of his situation. The girl of his dreams was strutting around the fire pit, wearing his favorite button down, saving her best material for the moment she claimed his lap.

“Nah, mate,” said Bobby as he placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. “it’s wrecked.” He shared a laugh with Noah, returning his attention to the star of the show. Her time with Elijah had ended, it seemed, as Graham was now unhooking one of the final buttons. 

Bobby watched as Noah’s gaze shifted up his girl’s body, maybe taking her in just a moment too long.  
He watched as she stood with Noah’s legs between her own. She raised her left leg and settled her foot on the space beside Noah’s thigh. While Noah’s eyes were caught up in meeting her gaze, Bobby couldn’t take his eyes off the love bite he’d left on her inner thigh last night, which he now had a private view of. He knew deep down she had saved this move for Noah on purpose, waiting for that perfect moment to show him where her head was at, or rather, where his head had been.

He shouldn’t be surprised, though. In early days he’d admitted how hot he found it knowing the other guys would check her out, but he was the one she wanted. It was clear she’d held onto that conversation for a moment like this. His heart warmed as he pieced the little details of this dance together; the boys may have been getting a preview, but she’d made sure to give him reassurance, even if he didn’t need it.

She rolled her body like the flames of the fire pit danced fervently, and Noah watched, mesmerized, as her hands became wound up in her hair. Slowly, she climbed onto his lap and he took the shirt in his hands, unbuttoning the second to last button. Bobby sucked his lower lip behind his teeth once more as his eyes grazed down her stomach. The last button seemed to be calling out to him desperately, needing to come undone. He couldn’t figure out if he thought she looked more gorgeous with his shirt on or off, but right now he’d do anything just to have her skin on his. A grin broke onto her beautiful face as she turned to him, the one she’s been waiting to get her hands on all along.  
“Saving the best for last?” he quipped, grinning as she smiled even bigger than before, remembering the first words he’d said to her. Instinctively, his hands reached out for her hips and he pulled her closer, so relieved he could finally touch her. Her nails made their way down chest as she settled onto his lap, sighing in content at the thought of him being all hers. She quirked an eyebrow at him when she felt his obvious approval against her leg. Bobby blushed deeply. 

“Will you do the honors?” she asked, looking down at the last, lonely button. He took a deep breath to steady himself and smirked.

“I thought you’d never ask.” His perfect fingers made their way to the button and he undid it swiftly, putting the other boys to shame. She smiled and reached up to the collar, pulling the shirt off her body and holding it in one hand. Bobby’s eyes took her in all at once; her lingerie was no more revealing than her skimpiest bathing suit, but the way she looked at him beneath her half lidded eyes was sending his mind racing, thinking of all the times he’d been lucky enough to have seen it before.

“I know that look.” He attempted to joke, although it came out breathlessly. She smirked playfully and pressed her lips to his soft skin, placing gentle kisses along his collarbone. Bobby’s eyes fluttered shut in this moment, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the moment. He felt her mouth open and her tongue move from the base of his neck to his pressure point, stopping to suck hard. His body writhed underneath her. After watching what could be classified as torture, in his opinion, any attention he got from her would be enough to make him squirm. Once she was satisfied with the mark she’d made on his neck, she moved her hot, open mouthed kisses upwards to the shell of his ear.

“You should. I want you.” She purred quietly so the boys wouldn’t hear. Commanding yet vulnerable, that was his lass. Her teeth gently grazed his ear and he let out a soft moan, momentarily forgetting about the lads presence.

She pulled her face away from his, then pulled the soft material around the back of his neck. He cupped her face in his hands as she pulled his lips towards her own, using the shirt as a prop for leverage. His heart beat was the last thing on his mind as their lips moved against each other. His tongue swiped her bottom lip for access and she opened immediately, craving him as much as he craved her, kissing him longingly. She pushed her chest against his as her back arched and he smiled into the kiss, moving tangling his fingers in her hair.

“What’s that joke Priya used to make? About someone needing a condom?” Rahim coughed. Everyone laughed as Rahim smiled proudly and Bobby sighed as his love pulled away once more. 

Adoringly, she gazed at his face. He looked into her eyes and grinned, but before he could say anything, she was kissing all over his cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” He asked as his face scrunched up, laughing in response. Her lips left his face, briefly, before pressing kisses across his chest. 

“Admiring some of your best features.” She grinned, booping his nose. Bobby’s heart swelled as he realized she was kissing as many of his freckles as she could.

Before he could boop her back she was standing up and brushing herself off. She dropped the button down in his lap to help cover his growing excitement and gave him a knowing wink. Bobby winked back and smiled, grateful for her quick thinking. Watching her walk away was arguably the best and worst part for him as he watched her retreat confidently, curves bouncing deliciously with every step. The boys erupted in the loudest applause of the night, but he knew the show wasn’t over yet. Now he’d need to figure out how to top that.


	2. Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're about to understand what I mean when I say fanny flutters, babes." You bite your lip in response as your mind races; what could he possibly have needed with Lottie's help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on Bobby's heart rate dance. I'd like to apologize in advanced. I'm sorry, guys, but it was necessary.
> 
> If you're the type to immerse yourself in the scene, I imagined Bobby dancing to I Like It by Cardi B.

“We totally crushed it.” Chelsea said, excitedly, walking to the seats of the fire pit along side you and the other ladies of the villa. You nod along, particularly proud of yourself for opting to forgo the over the top outfit selections they had provided you with and choosing something a little closer to home. The other girls looked absolutely stunning as they dressed as magicians, sexy business women, and show girls, but you knew Bobby’s fantasies weren’t so far fetched. He was a man of simple wants, and although you weren’t brave enough to say it to one another yet, you knew all he truly desired was having you all to himself.

“Of course we did,” Hope replied, smirking with pride, “but we can’t let confidence turn into arrogance. Remember girls, deep breaths!” she reminded everyone as she took a seat around the fire pit. You look around as the girls chat excitedly, a far cry from the nervous energy you’re sure the boys are feeling now, and realize Lottie was missing. You take the seat where Bobby once was and smile, seeing that he left his shirt for you, presumably in case the night got any colder.

“I doubt we’ll need much help.” Marisol retorts, glancing your way. “Some of us absolutely smashed it with all of the guys, not just their partner. Any time Bobby see’s that shirt he’ll associate it with that dance…maybe that was the plan all along?” she raises an eyebrow as she studies you inquisitively, wondering if she’s underestimated you. 

Hope makes a face in your direction, but quickly recovers as she realizes it, switching her gaze to the doors as Lottie walks quickly to join. “Where have you been, Lottie?” It’s unclear if the suspicious tone in her voice is directed at Lottie or if her thoughts are still centered around you and the way Noah studied your body movements.

“Don’t worry about it, girls. One of the boys just needed an artistic eye.” She gloats, sitting beside you. You look at her, puzzled, and she winks at you.

“You’re about to understand what I mean when I say fanny flutters, babes.” You bite your lip in response as your mind races; what could he possibly have needed Lottie’s help with?

“Who do you think is going first?” You ask. Secretly, you’re praying they say his name. The anticipation of waiting for him seems to be agonizing even as a thought, and you now understand how ready he was to get his hands on you.

“Someone with loads of confidence, right? It takes a lot to put yourself out there.” Jo said, and the girls nodded in agreement.

“You’d think they would be more comfortable since we went first, though.” Lottie replied, continuing “Hopefully it’s Gary. He’s got something to prove after my performance.” She smirks, curling her fingers and inspecting her nails.

Suddenly, you hear the unmistakable beat of the queen of rap coming through the speakers, and you realize your wish has been granted. You eye up the doors to the villa, and once they open, you finally understand what Gary means when he loses his ability to swallow, because you’re trying to remember how to breathe.  
Bobby walks out, clearly taking a page from your book as he goes with the “home made” costume route. He’s opted to go shirtless, which you’re grateful for as your eyes inevitably fall on the deep V that disappears into the tight, black skinny jeans he’d brought along in case the nights in the villa got too cold. He makes his way out, arms up and barefooted, smiling. 

“Did someone call for Captain B. Smooth?” he asks as the girls squeal in surprise. As he gets to the end of the stairs you’re able to make out his gorgeous amber eyes are lightly defined with black eye liner, and you swear there’s a glimmer of light reflecting off the bottom corner of his lip. You can see he’s got black ink along the side of his right arm, but he’s too far away for you to make it out. Your heart involuntarily flutters in response and you’re willing to accept you’ve ruined the girls chances at winning before he’s even begun. 

Your mind takes you back to early days, when Hannah was still here, and the islanders played a game of two truths and a lie. Guessing between Bobby winning a prize for his buttercream, lasting over three minutes on a mechanical bull, and Bobby singing in a punk band, you ultimately thought the latter was the lie. Later, you told him you had such a difficult time imagining the happy-go-lucky man he is today as an angst filled teenager in a band called Paisley Cuddle, but you admitted you had a thing for musicians the same way he had a thing for astrophysicists. He’d told you even if he knew you back then, younger Bobby never could’ve gotten such a gorgeous lass.

His eyes lock with yours as he’s making his way to the fire pit and any uncertainty he had about his costume choice disappears as you bite your index finger to keep from smiling too hard. He approaches the other girls with a new found confidence, knowing he’s already impressed the woman his heart is after, but you can see his hands shaking in fear. Bobby used humor and faux confidence to hide his insecurities, leading you to believe the boys who were less receptive to this front encouraged him to go first.  
Bobby walks up to Chelsea who gasps, “Bobby! You pierced your lip just for a challenge?! That’s dedication!” 

“Anything to get those hearts racing.” He laughs in response, followed by a wink. He starts rolling his body in front of her, so over exaggerated it’s clearly a joke, and she laughs, appreciating the light hearted approach to this challenge.

You look at Lottie who’s smirking next to you. She raises her hands in defense. “It was all him, babes. I only did the little masterpiece on his arm, there.” Unfortunately from this angle you still aren’t able to pinpoint what the image is. He makes his way to Hope and turns around, sticking his backside out and twerking to the fullest extent his skinny jeans will allow.

“I forgot how hard it was to move in these things!” he frowns, popping his hips harder in an effort to make up for the unforgiving fabric.

Hope’s is howling with laughter and she covers her mouth, pushing herself back into her seat to escape. Bobby makes his way to Jo, where he turns around and flex’s his arms, gun show in full affect. Your heart warms as you see he’s trying his hardest to make each and every girl laugh, but also move through them as quickly as possible to get to where he wants to be. 

He makes his way to Marisol and gives twerking another go, getting a bit closer to her than he did to Hope considering they’re much closer. She’s laughing and encouraging him, as a good friend would, but you’re too busy taking in his features to pay attention to his dancing at the moment. Your eyes linger over his broad shoulders and you find yourself counting the sprinkling of freckles across them. As you trail your arms down his lean arms, you realize you can finally make out what this tattoo is supposed to be as he’s now only two girls away.

The black liner is running just a little, the chill in the air outside not enough to keep his body temperature down, and your heart is bursting with adoration whilst your lungs are bursting with laughter. On his bicep is a roughly drawn portrait of you encompassed by a heart with floating pieces of cake, lollies, and other sweets around the edges.  
He catches your gaze along his arm and he grins, taking pride in knowing the small details he’s strung together are so over the top, you can’t help but smile. Moving along to the steady beat, he makes his way from Marisol to Lottie, and you’re delighted there’s only one more girl between you and your punk boy. Seemingly sharing your excitement, he gives her a short shimmy and a thankful wink, which you assume is for the help earlier, and finally turns to you.

Before he can give you his undivided attention, you see Lottie’s brows furrow. “Bobby! Is that one of my nose rings?” He grins sheepishly. 

“Sorry, Lozza. I promise I’ll clean it right after!” he retorts. 

“You better.” She huffs and rolls her eyes, amused by how far he’s willing to go. 

Now, his eyes are solely focused on you, running up and down your body as if wondering where to start. He rests his hands comfortably on either side of your thighs and brings his face down to your own, meeting your gaze and leveling with you. 

It’s the first time you’ve been able to get a clear view of the details he’s worked so hard on; his eyeliner isn’t excessive as it works to help his big, beautiful eyes pop, but it’s smudged in the sexiest way after all the work he’s put in up to this point. The piercing in his lip could pass authentically as it rests comfortably against his skin. You can’t bare not touching him a moment longer as you place both hands onto his shoulders, bearing in mind not to go any lower or you may smudge the devotion of you on his arm.

“I’m surprised Cardi isn’t the one in that heart.” You joke, eyes sparkling with amusement. A smirk grows across his face, unable to take himself seriously looking like this, but trying to keep it together.

“Well, she’s a close second,” he admits, inhaling a short breath as he looks at you adoringly. “but there’s only one girl who can truly belongs there.” He continues, bringing his lips close to your ear and softly speaking, “And now, I want to take our relationship to the next level.” 

He lets his warm breath linger there for a moment, knowing the affect it has on you, and pulling away to meet your eyes. Your brows are furrowed as you contemplate what he means; at this point, there was nothing more than unspoken loyalties between you both. No labels, no confessions. Just trust that feelings were reciprocated.

A mischievous twinkle is in his eyes as he gets onto his knees. Gingerly, one hand finds your calf and the other takes hold of your foot. All at once, your eyes go wide as the realization hits you. You bring your hands up to cover your face out of embarrassment as the other girls all start screaming, sliding away from you two as if he’ll start sucking on their toes next if they get too close.

He’s sworn to you that the toe fetish was a joke, but the way he wraps his lip around your big toe is making you second guess it. His tongue swirls around your big toe and you fan your face. It isn’t due to embarrassment alone, but rather, the way it makes you think of what else his tongue has done to your body. Amber eyes find yours, searching your depths for answers, and he grins in response, a vulnerability in your eyes giving you inner thoughts up.

Bobby delicately trails his lips along the skin of your feet up to your ankle, squirming and giggling as he tickles you. He then pokes his tongue out and lazily drags it up to your knee. Your face must be on fire at this point as he breaks away, switching to your other leg, and leaving hot, open mouthed kisses up your thigh, making sure to spend an extra moment on the love bite you teased him with when it was your turn.

You’d discovered while grocery shopping earlier that day Bobby was a fan of PDA, but this was a step beyond that. It was no secret his favorite place to be was settled between your thighs, and the half lidded look you were giving him made it clear you’d be continuing this later. He looks up at you once he’s kissed what seems like every inch of your inner thighs and you gently take his chin in your palm, bringing his face to yours so you can finally claim his lips. 

His lips are soft, as always, and hungry for the taste of you as your mouths open simultaneously, letting the other explore as he makes himself comfortable in your lap, cupping your cheeks in his hands and taking the lead of the kiss. You give in, willingly, bringing your hands up to his shoulders and cherishing the feeling of his skin beneath you as you drag your hands down his lean, but strong arms. Unintentionally, you ruin the eyeliner portrait of yourself, but you’re so distracted by the chilled sensation of his faux lip ring contrasting against the heat of his mouth, it doesn’t strike you until he’s pulled away and you see the stain of black ink across your hand.

“Any strange noises are coming from their bed tonight, no doubt.” You hear Marisol say. The music seems to have stopped a while ago, but the girls wouldn’t have dreamed of interrupting such an intimate moment. You and Bobby share a laugh as he pulls back, accepting his time was done, and presses a kiss to your forehead.

“To be fair, I think there’ll be strange noises coming from every bed.” He retorts. Marisol’s face changes to one of consideration as she nods, laughing, “That’s true.”

“This outfit was a bit of an exaggeration.” he admits. 

“A bit?” You reply, amused, as if you’d think he’d be that full on. He laughs.

“My parents would’ve never gone for me getting a piercing. In fact, I think the only thing I nailed was the skinny jeans and eyeliner, but I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He smirks, clearly proud he was able to pull off a creative outfit choice as you had done for him.

You mouth “thank you” to him, knowing how out of his comfort zone he was, but for going to the moon and back for you anyway. He smiles and nods, pressing one last gentle kiss to your lips before shuffling off of your lap and looking at the other islanders. 

“Go easy on the other lads, girls,” he encourages, "that'll be a tough act to follow." He winks and smiles cheekily, waving goodbye and jogging to join the other boys. You fan yourself to cool down and look at Lottie.

“I get you now,” you empathize. She raises her eyebrow and waits for you to continue. “fanny flutters, totally a thing.” You admit, letting out a long breath. She laughs and you smile, ecstatic to see the results of this challenge...between both the group of islanders, and you and your man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to believe Bobby's canon dance doesn't some how involve toe sucking. I'm sorry, but I'm also not. I know some of the concepts in here aren’t for everyone (tattoos, guy liner, toe sucking lmao) but I wanted to do a different concept from a baker theme and give Bobby’s Paisley Cuddle days the shout out it deserves. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the incredible feedback I've received. I was really blown away by the support. I'm currently working on part three of this short series, and while the first two have been quite light hearted and playful, the final piece will more closely resemble the format of Sunshine. Can't wait to share. x
> 
> Special shout out to meroboh on Reddit who has graciously offered to beta read for me. It’s amazing how much you can learn from one other persons perspective. You’re a gem, girl.


End file.
